Bloons Tower Defense Δ/Towers/Banana Farm
Base Stats Cost: 1000 Range: 0/0 Banana Farm Fire rate: 0/0 Banana Farm Upgrade Path 1 Banana Orchard Cost: 400 Description: Two trees means double the bananas! It also means double the work for the poor farmers. Use: Produces eight bananas per round. Appearance: Another tree appears inside the fence. Banana Plantation Cost: 1400 Description: Due to a recent cash influx, the farm was able to double its crop. No idea where it came from, though. Use: Produces 16 bananas per round. Appearance: Two more trees appear inside the fence. Banana Republic Cost: 3850 Description: In a fit of banana-based pride, the farm has become a foreign country. Fortunately, we control all of the land around it, so we can extort it into giving us 100% of its money. Use: Produces 30 bananas per round. All Banana Farms in its range produce 10% more money. Appearance: The farm becomes a small building with a brown roof, white walls, and banana trees on the premises. Banana District Cost: 10,000 Description: The small foreign power recently industrialized. Luckily for us, they have no military. Yet. Use: Produces 10 banana boxes (2,000 bananas) per round. All Banana Farms in its range produce 25% more money. Appearance: The building is replaced by a miniature urban industrial/factory district. Banana Capital Cost: 35,000 Description: Now the foreign nation has a capital, and is truly a force to be reckoned with. Just kidding! We still practically own it! Use: Produces 30 banana boxes (6,000 bananas) per round. All Banana Farms in its range produce 50% more money. Appearance: The industrial district becomes a large skyscraper with a red and green flag with a stylized banana in the center flying on the lightning rod. Upgrade Path 2 Engineered Bananas Cost: 500 Description: With recent advancements in genetic engineering, the bananas now last twice as long. They might also be kinda-sorta toxic. Use: Bananas last for 20 seconds instead of 10. Appearance: Appearance does not change. Bigger Bananas Cost: 4000 Description: Bigger bananas fetch more on the market. So size does matter. Use: Bananas are worth 50% more. Appearance: The bananas become 50% bigger. Banana Bank Cost: 4200 Description: A small-town bank opened on the banana farm property. It is now haunted by the spirits of bananas long expired. Use: The Banana Farm no longer drops bananas, instead generating 450 money per round with 10% interest. Appearance: The farm becomes a small bank with a sign reading "BANK". Banana Investment Firm Cost: 6000 Description: The small-town bank is now a huge firm. They grow up so fast. Use: Generates 1500 money per round with 20% interest. Appearance: The bank becomes a large building, still with a sign reading "BANK". Furchin 500 Cost: 10,000 Description: The firm is making so much money it got on the Furchin 500 list. It's gotten to their heads. Use: Generates 3000 money per round with 50% interest. Appearance: The building becomes a large, ominous black skyscraper. The sign still reads "BANK". Category:Towers Category:Buildings